


Cheating while swimming 420 miles New Bone

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Fuck the Game [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Funny, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, Other Pirates - Freeform, Stupidity, Swimming 420 miles, fuck this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who've played Assassins Creed 4: Black Flag. You come across a land you have explored, and to find out two Man of Wars and two little ships. One of the man of wars was 60 and the other was 30.<br/>You decide to fuck the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating while swimming 420 miles New Bone

You didn't want your baby; Jackdawn; to get injured. After you battled many other ships, so you decide to swim your way to land. Because way not. 

•Not even two hours later•

-Desynchronized- 

This played through the screen as you felt so much anger. You don't! Oh so don't want your ship to be destroyed! 

This was the sixth time you failed to get towards that land! Literally! The ships seemed to know you were there swimming under the water. It's pushed you to your anger stance, turning the game off you started writing this. 

You knew you were going to have to get  **that** keystone or otherwise you wouldn't get  **that** awesome looking outfit. Like come on, you had to admit you were curious; oh so curious. But sadly you had to cool down before you destroy your TV. Leaving it alone, you get some food because why not. 

\--------------

(How the other pirates see Edward swimming to land; which happeneds to be 603 miles away)

Here you were looking at your captain who happened to be swimming to land. You got this job because of Blackbeard told these stories, which happeneds to be what you wanted. But you didn't expect this, sure enough you turned to one of the others. "What is the Cap'tin doing?" You asked unsure how to accept this.

"He is trying to swim pass those Man of Wars and schooks." You weren't sure now. But it doesn't matter.

"Cap'tin probably had too much rum. Hahaha!" It seemed like a perfect answer. Real prefect.  


End file.
